


Nest Together

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Haikyuu Secret Valentines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is pursued by a Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nest Together

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [moonspirit-the-cat-girl](http://moonspirit-the-cat-girl.tumblr.com) for [hqsecret valentines](http://hqsecret-valentines.tumblr.com)!! :) happy valentine's day!!!
> 
> big thanks to [brixy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pathology) for editing ♥♥

The Gryffindor-Slytherin match is always the first of the season. Daichi curses whoever had decided this back when Hogwarts was founded - it hadn't been easy for him to play against Slytherin these past few years. He'd tried out for the first time in his second year and got in during his third year. He was made captain in his fifth year, even though there were still seventh years above him.

But they respect him. And Daichi's an even better player now that he's a sixth year, and he will not fall prey to Slytherin for their first game this year, despite their clever and unfair distraction tactics - clever and unfair _team members_.

Daichi adjusts his robes at the shoulders and calls to the rest of his team, who are mostly ready. "Let's go, Gryffindor!" he yells, and they all cheer. One of their fourth years, an excitable Chaser with bright orange hair, runs to the front of the line. Daichi laughs and lets him lead them outside.

As they head out, they can see the Slytherin team in a similar state, approaching from the other side of the pitch. Daichi narrows his eyes as he scans them. It seems, unsurprisingly, that Oikawa Tooru has been made captain this year. His friend Iwaizumi Hajime greets Daichi with a smile, but Daichi's still looking over the rest of their team.

Daichi tightens his lips when his gaze casts over the Beaters. The referee blows her whistle before he can examine them fully.

"Captains!" she calls. "Shake hands!"

Daichi and Oikawa do.

As soon as she blows her whistle a second time, they take off to the sky. Immediately Daichi catches the Quaffle at the toss-up, flies toward the opposite goal posts. The audience is cheering and the wind is heavy against his skin, but none of that stops him from heading toward the end of the pitch.

One of the Slytherin Beaters comes into his line of sight then. Daichi hesitates, and slows in midair.

He hears someone whistle. "Daichi!" calls Ennoshita, from the side.

Daichi passes the Quaffle to him automatically. Ennoshita tosses it up to Hinata, who's too fast for the Slytherin Keeper that he shoots the Quaffle right past him. As the Slytherin Keeper tries to figure out what just happened, Daichi goes over to congratulate Hinata.

"Good going," he says, ruffling Hinata's hair. "Let's see if you can go any faster."

Hinata grins and nods.

This time they're playing on defense and Daichi falls back, guarding one of the Slytherin Chasers. The ball gets passed to Oikawa, who moves so fast he practically disappears for a second; then Hinata's gone to catch the Quaffle from the other side of the hoop.

"Sorry," Aone mutters, when Daichi flies over to him.

Daichi pats his back. "It's okay," he says. "You'll get it next time." Aone grunts.

As everyone regroups around the field, Daichi glances at the Slytherin team again. The Beater - Sugawara, because they've been in the same Potions class for five years - his silver hair glints in the sunlight. Daichi hates that it's a nice day out.

Though, even if it were cloudy, Sugawara would be equally distracting. He's not even that strong or aggressive. Whenever Daichi sees Sugawara at play, he swings with all his might to stop Quidditch players from what they're doing, not trying to knock them off their brooms like Beaters are supposed to do. It's like he _thinks_ while he plays, which isn't a common characteristic for most Beaters -

"Noya!" calls one of Gryffindor's own Beaters, Tanaka. "Fly into my chest, see if you can knock me off!"

Daichi whips around.

"We are in the middle of a _game_!"

But as he flies over to the Slytherin side with the rest of his team, he's sure that Sugawara was chosen only to be distracting. His silvery hair isn't even that long but forms like a halo around his face. He always has a good look about him - even when he'd been telling the grumpy looking Slytherin Keeper it was okay - and sometimes looks weirdly out of place whenever Daichi sees him walking with other Slytherins.

"Daichi!" Hinata calls, and the Quaffle nearly hits Daichi's face when he catches it.

Right. He has a game to play. He grits his teeth and shakes his head, before heading toward the Slytherin goal posts.

*

Hinata's pretty bummed. Nishinoya and Tanaka go over to cheer him up, as they start towards the locker rooms. "We'll crush Hufflepuff next month!" Nishinoya declares, and Tanaka whoops.

Hufflepuff's team is actually pretty strong, too. But yelling it gets Hinata riled up. Daichi smiles.

He turns to join them, but hears someone call, "Wait!" He turns around - Sugawara is coming up to him. Daichi's too stunned to move, so he has no excuse to not be participating in this conversation. Sugawara's smiling as he approaches him.

"Hi," says Daichi, and feels like he should ask Sugawara if he's come to gloat. Slytherin's just won. That's what they expect of each other, isn't it?

"Hi." Sugawara laughs. "That was a good game we just played there."

"That," says Daichi. "I. Yeah."

Sugawara laughs again. "I thought you played really well. You and Oikawa are practically an even match."

It's really hard to tell if he's joking. Sugawara doesn't sound like he is, but no one really compares someone to Oikawa like that without actually being teasing unless they're overestimating Daichi's abilities. And that doesn't happen too often.

He says, "Thanks," anyway, and then, "The way you play your position is really interesting, as well. We could use Beaters like you on our team."

They hear an explosion from the Gryffindor locker rooms, then, as if to prove it. Sugawara looks worried.

"What was - "

"Our Beaters." Daichi rolls his eyes.

Sugawara smiles again. It's like when he's on his broom, except he's closer to Daichi and they're not playing a game so it's better. Daichi almost doesn't hear what he's saying because he's too busy staring.

Sugawara says, "Your Seeker almost had it."

Daichi blinks, and backtracks. "Almost," he agrees. Kenma is quick and skilled, but Iwaizumi will always have an advantage in height.

Then they hear another explosion come from the Gryffindor locker room. Sugawara peers worriedly behind Daichi, and Daichi sighs.

"I guess I better go back and yell at them," he says.

Sugawara grins. "You probably should."

*

When he tells his friends about the event, Tanaka says, "You should've given him a total verbal beat down!" and Nishinoya says, "Yeah! Why didn't you whip out your fists?" Even Ennoshita tells him, "Usually people who just beat you don't come up to you complimenting about how well you did."

Daichi turns away in embarrassment. It's not like he can tell them he was too smitten with a Slytherin Beater to be rude to him. And, anyway, Sugawara had been nice to him first.

Still, Potions is a neutral ground - the few times Oikawa's been out sick or busy (or doing whatever it is that Oikawa does), Iwaizumi's partnered up with Daichi and they got along pretty well. A few weeks after the Gryffindor-Slytherin match, Daichi walks into the Potions classroom and looks around, wondering who's going to be his Potions partner today.

Oikawa's here, so the concern with Iwaizumi is taken care of. But instead of having a Gryffindor to partner up with, which is what usually happen, Sugawara approaches the seat next to him when he enters the classroom.

"Hi," he says, messenger bag slung over his shoulders. "Mind if I sit here?"

Daichi hesitates, but shakes his head. Sugawara cheerfully takes the seat next to him, pulling out all his supplies. Daichi watches as Sugawara's deft fingers take out a fresh piece of parchment, his quill, ink bottle, and wand. He turns to Daichi when he's all done.

Daichi rights himself so it doesn't look like he's been staring. Sugawara asks, "How's your week been?"

"Good," Daichi says automatically. And then, because leaving off at that would just result in boring silence, and - well, he wants to _impress_ Sugawara - he adds, "Well, not really, because Tanaka left some Puking Pastilles in the common room the other day and Hinata thought they were candies and. I had to take care of that."

"Ooh." Sugawara winces and chuckles. "I apologize on behalf of your own House for that."

Daichi rolls his eyes, but his insides flutter. Sugawara's barely close enough to be touching, but the small space between his thigh and Daichi's practically burns, at least on Daichi's end, out of anticipation. Daichi wonders if Sugawara feels the same until he remembers that, oh right, this is only because of his infatuation.

He clears his throat. "I'm sure as a Slytherin you're excellent at Potions, but I'm here to help in any way I can." He's actually quite excellent at Potions, if he does say so himself, and Iwaizumi's more than competent, so they made a pretty good team. Iwaizumi had complimented his skills and said that even though Oikawa was kind of brilliant at every other subject, Daichi was still better. Sometimes Daichi wonders why such a kind guy like Iwaizumi is friends with Oikawa.

Sugawara laughs. It throws Daichi off for a second. "I'm actually terrible at Potions," he says. "You'll have to help me."

If it were anyone else, Daichi would be exasperated. Instead he says, "I'll do my best," just as the class bell rings.

Sugawara's kind of slow and doesn't have the muscles to chop up the plant root into small enough chunks. They stir their potion in the wrong direction for five minutes before they realize it, and try to make it up by stirring twice as fast in the other direction. When they try out the potion on the toad they use for experimentation, the frog grows such big muscles it breaks the jar, and then shrinks a second later before hopping into Oikawa and Iwaizumi's potion.

They get a D. Sugawara's laughing as he leaves the classroom, but he's next to Daichi and says, "Maybe I'll just try not to touch anything next time," and Daichi dreads partnering up with him again only a little bit.

*

He gets the field reserved for Friday afternoon, before dinner. Hinata's fast, but his success rate for catching passes is only fifty-percent. And if Nishinoya and Tanaka keep challenging each other how many times they can narrowly miss each other with the Bludgers  _during games_ , Daichi will hit them both with their own bats. And then with the Bludgers.

Aone's good, but Daichi's pretty sure that during their practices, he lets a few of Hinata's goals in without even trying. "Aone, give it all you've got!" Daichi calls.

Aone looks put out. Hinata whips around, confused.

"He's small," Aone's deep voice comments halfway across the field.

Daichi sighs and flies over to him. "But he's _good_ ," he says. And then, because that doesn't seem to rile Aone up, "I know I don't think it, but these guys? What do you think they'll think of you when they see that you seem evenly matched with such a small guy like Hinata?" He gestures to Nishinoya and Tanaka, who're bouncing the Bludgers off each other. The Bludgers actually _like_ them, and Bludgers don't like anyone. Daichi sighs again.

Aone's facial expression steels, though, and he says, "Got it." The next time Hinata does a fancy trick and aims the Quaffle at a hoop with the bottom of his broom, Aone mimics the action and blocks in the same way. Hinata yelps and shouts, "That was impressive, Aone!" Aone blushes.

When Daichi steals Tanaka's bat and hits a Bludger at Nishinoya, even though it's terribly aimed and the Bludger nearly knocks him in the head when it comes flying back, he says, "I'm the only one who's allowed to hit either of you," and that gets them into gear for the rest of practice.

It's near dinner time when they finish. Daichi dismounts and tells everyone they worked hard today. He showers and changes into his school robes in the locker room, and walks out with Ennoshita afterwards. Aone, Hinata, and Kenma are up ahead, Hinata exclaiming how excited he is to have treacle tart for dessert. Kenma says it's too sweet, but Hinata says that Aone likes it. Aone blushes again.

Daichi and Ennoshita are laughing at them when someone calls out, "Daichi!" They turn around.

Sugawara is running towards them, Slytherin prefect badge bouncing on his chest. Ennoshita turns to Daichi with raised eyebrows, and Daichi says, "Don't look at me like that."

"Hi." Sugawara is breathless. "Going to dinner? Mind if I join you?"

Ennoshita is _still_ looking at Daichi like that. Daichi shifts uncomfortably and says, "Sure."

"Cool." Sugawara beams and falls into step with them. "Did you just come out of a Quidditch practice, or do you hang out with your team all the time?"

"Both," says Daichi, and Sugawara laughs, even though Daichi's mostly telling the truth.

Ennoshita's hasn't stopped watching him. But now Sugawara is staring at him too, for whatever  _his_ reason is. Daichi snaps, "Do I have something on my face?" and Ennoshita turns away quickly.

Sugawara says, "Well, you've got a piece of hair sticking up in the back," and goes to pat it down.

Daichi's ears burn. Sugawara smiles and says, "All better!" Ennoshita has returned to his calculating gaze.

"Sugawara-san," he says.

"Please," Sugawara interrupts. "You can just call me Suga. Or Suga-san, since I'm older," and he chuckles at his own little joke.

"Suga-san," Ennoshita says. "You're a Beater for the Slytherin team, aren't you? How did you get that position, since." He gestures between the two of them - Sugawara's shorter and slightly smaller than him.

"Oh." Sugawara chuckles. "I actually did pretty badly at tryouts in my fourth year, but Oikawa-san said that he saw potential in my abilities more on the team than as a Beater, so." He shrugs.

Ennoshita blinks. Daichi says, "That doesn't surprise me."

Sugawara turns to him. "Is that a compliment?"

"What?" says Daichi. "I compliment people."

"You," says Sugawara, "did not compliment my excellent Potions making skills earlier this week."

Daichi laughs. They'd partnered up for the rest of the classes this week, but at least their second time Sugawara had stood by and did precisely as Daichi asked when he could. Their Invigorating Draught had done so well that their professor had let them take some after it'd gotten an O if they wished (and Daichi did, because he had mountains of Transfiguration homework to do that night.) He also offered for them to redo their Strengthening Solution, since their first run had gone so bad, and Daichi and Sugawara had easily accepted.

"You were competent," says Daichi.

Sugawara laughs, too.

*

Daichi's finishing lunch on Sunday when everyone around him freezes, just as he's about to put a spoonful of soup in his mouth.

"What is it?" he asks.

A fifth year he doesn't know the name of says, "There's a Slytherin behind you." Daichi turns around.

Sugawara is smiling. "I was thinking about tapping you on the shoulder, but getting your Housemates to notice me seemed like a funnier way of getting your attention."

"You're enjoying this too much," says Daichi.

He moves aside and makes room for Sugawara to slip down beside him. Their thighs are pressed against each other. Everyone is still looking at them funny.

"I was thinking," says Sugawara. "Unless you're busy, we can practice Quidditch together after lunch? As far as I know, none of the other teams have the pitch reserved, and you're a captain, so..."

"Would Oikawa allow it?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Sugawara says cheerfully.

He watches as Daichi finishes his lunch, which doesn't make Daichi as nervous as he expected it too. He grabs at some chips himself, and waits as Daichi finishes.

Once he's done, Daichi wipes his mouth with his napkin and gets up. Sugawara follows suit. "Are you planning on playing Quidditch in your school robes?" Daichi asks, managing to squeeze out of the bench.

Sugawara chuckles. "If that's alright with you."

"I'll throw dirt at you," says Daichi, and Sugawara says, "I'll throw dirt on you first."

They walk amicably out of the Great Hall, and then Sugawara says that he's going to change into his Quidditch robes. Daichi thought he might and says that he's going to do the same. They agree to meet back by the front doors in ten minutes - all the House common rooms are pretty equidistant from each other.

He kind of has a minor breakdown when he's back in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, but tells himself this'll be okay. Sugawara's been weirdly friendly to him lately, but probably just because he wants to be friends. They're playing Quidditch together as friends. Anything about this that feels like a date is completely a part of his imagination. Right.

When he arrives back downstairs, Sugawara's already there. Daichi has forgotten how good he looks in his Slytherin Quidditch robes - it takes him a second to collect himself, and he blinks.

Sugawara says, "Ready to go?" and Daichi nods.

Both of their brooms are in the broom shed, apparently. Daichi says, "Hinata likes to keep his Shooting Star in his dorm."

Sugawara rolls his eyes. "Oikawa does the same with his Firebolt," he says.

Daichi grins. "I bet it's exciting, sharing a dormitory with him."

"If that's sarcasm I detect in your voice, then I don't have to answer that," says Sugawara.

Daichi stares at him a little longer, smiles at him a little longer.

They get their brooms out from the shed, and then Sugawara pulls out the ball bin. Daichi goes for the Quaffle right away, but Sugawara picks up the Beater's bat and starts to unlatch one of the Bludgers.

"What," says Daichi, "exactly did you have in mind for this practice?"

"I thought I could practice my aiming," Sugawara says casually.

Daichi's on his broom and taking off towards the air when he hears something zooming towards him. He ducks down right away, just as the Bludger blows right past his head. Daichi's pretty sure that if he hadn't moved away in time, it would've knocked a good chunk of his head off. That would've been a mess.

Sugawara's laughing when he joins him in the air. "That was close."

"I'll say," Daichi mutters. "So what, you wanna practice aiming at me while I try to make it into the hoops?"

"You can have a bat, too." Sugawara's brought the second practice bat, tosses it to Daichi.

He catches it. "Thanks."

"I hope you're pretty good with that," Sugawara says cheekily.

"I've had enough practice from disciplining Tanaka and Nishinoya," says Daichi.

Sugawara zooms away, cackling.

*

Daichi discovers that Sugawara gets high marks in Transfiguration, so he uses it as an excuse for them to study together a few days later. Both of their schedules end early the next Tuesday. They meet under the beech tree at the Black Lake, Daichi's messenger back slung across his shoulders. Sugawara has his hooked on his arm.

Sugawara leans against the tree and starts talking about Transfiguration theory. "That's how I do well," he says. "I learn how it works first, then put it into practice."

"You make it sound so easy." Daichi grumbles as he takes out his wand. "Alright, let's do this."

Sugawara smiles, and taps Daichi's open book with his heel. "Reading first," he says, and Daichi grumbles even more.

He tucks his wand into the sleeve of his robe and gets started on his book. He sees that Sugawara's reading his Potions book, but Daichi doesn't really have any tips for him. He's only good at it because he can memorizes the directions and doesn't overestimate his physical ability - the few times when he got to partner up with Iwaizumi, they did the tasks that required more upper body strength together.

Sugawara's leaning against the tree and Daichi's leaning against their bags. Daichi can see Sugawara's head in his lap if they were dating or something - he shakes his head. Focus. Transfiguration.

He's still trying to understand a sentence when a voice says, "Suga-chan, spending your afternoon with a Gryffindor?"

Both of them look up to see Oikawa gazing down at them, smirking. Everyone in Slytherin  _smirks_ too much. Even the girls he's with are, too.

Sugawara puts his book down. "Yeah," he says, simply. "It's nice to see you, Oikawa."

"Hi," says Daichi.

Oikawa turns to him too. The smirk turns into a sneer. "Are you trying to manipulate our dear Suga here?"

"No!" Daichi says hurriedly, the same time Sugawara says, "Daichi wouldn't do that."

He glances at him then, and Daichi glances back. He doesn't know when Sugawara started trusting him, but it makes his stomach jump.

Oikawa says, "You're too trusting, Suga-chan," but continues on his way. The giggling girls follow him.

Daichi stares after them. "Does he have a real life fan club?" He's heard about it before, but never spent enough time caring about Slytherin House too much to actually pay any attention.

Sugawara shrugs. "I don't know where they come from half the time. I feel like he Conjures them up, actually."

Daichi laughs. Sugawara looks pleased with himself.

*

The Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match is on the first weekend of November. That's also something that happens every year, and he's been constructing strategies for Kenma to get around their big, older, and kind of threatening-looking Seeker. (The Seeker's actually in Daichi's year, but he just doesn't look like it.)

"Why are you glaring at me?" the Hufflepuff Seeker cries, before going to try to hide behind one of their shorter light-haired players.

"Asahi, stop that, you're bigger than me."

The referee calls for Daichi and the Hufflepuff Captain to shake hands. The Hufflepuff Captain has messy black hair and is in Daichi's Herbology class and grins when Daichi shakes his hand. He's definitely the cunning type. Daichi smiles back.

They take off into the air. The small one that the Seeker had tried to hide behind before is a Chaser, and faster than Daichi. He gets the Quaffle and Daichi swears as he swirls around.

"Hinata!" he calls, and Hinata whoops.

"I'm on it!"

Daichi follows as Hinata zooms in a blur of red, toward the Hufflepuffs who are handing the Quaffle off to each other. Aone's ready at the goal posts. Daichi has no doubt, with the weeks of practice they've been having, that he'll block this goal.

His eyes cast over the stands thoughtlessly, but he stops when he catches a glimpse of silver hair in the Slytherin stands. Most of Ravenclaw and Slytherin are split between cheering for Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but Daichi's pretty sure that Sugawara's there, cheering him on.

He doesn't get to see Aone save the goal because he's too busy meeting Sugawara's eyes in the stands. Even though Daichi's far away, he's pretty sure he sees Sugawara smile.

*

After the game, Sugawara comes up to him. "Congratulations," he says, between the bustle of people going for the Gryffindors and Daichi's team shaking hands with the Hufflepuff team before going on to the locker rooms.

Daichi pulls himself away from the Hufflepuff Captain (who's gone to harass Kenma, but everyone's used to it) and grins. "We did well, didn't we."

"You certainly were impressive," Sugawara agrees. "But we'll probably beat Ravenclaw and get ahead of you."

"I wouldn't know about that," says Daichi. "You know about their impressive genius Chaser, don't you?"

Sugawara smiles. He extends out his hand, and Daichi takes it instinctively. Maybe he's trying to mimic them shaking hands after a game.

But Sugawara twines his hand with his, and says, "There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up this weekend. Do you want to come with me?"

Daichi's surprised. "I. Er. Hogsmeade?"

Sugawara nods.

"With you?"

"Not like, with my friends or anything." Sugawara waves towards the Slytherin stands. Daichi shudders at the thought of going to Hogsmeade with Oikawa tagging along. "I mean as a date."

"I." Daichi can't believe this is happening. "Yes. I. Yes, definitely."

Sugawara grins. He's still holding Daichi's hand, and threads their fingers together. Daichi accepts it and squeezes lightly.

"You know, I've been doing all the work," says Sugawara. "With the hanging out, and the asking you out on a date, and - "

Daichi leans in to kiss him. Sugawara's face is frozen when he pulls back, and Daichi says, "Stop complaining. Is that good enough?"

Sugawara hums. "You know, I think I'll need you to do a little more."

He laughs when Daichi presses in to kiss him again. Daichi can feel it all over his body when their lips meet.


End file.
